1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof using an electroluminescent (EL) element or a liquid crystal display element, and more specifically, it relates to a display device and a method for manufacturing the same that improves the aperture efficiency of pixels.
2. Description of Related Art
The applicant filed a patent application for “An organic EL display device and a manufacturing method thereof” on Dec. 18, 2002. The patent application proposes manufacturing a display device in which an EL substrate having an organic EL element incorporated therein is bonded to a driving circuit board having a driving circuit for driving the organic EL element incorporated therein. Accordingly, for example, it allows a display device to be efficiently produced.
In the proposed display device, an EL substrate having a plurality of organic EL elements arranged therein is bonded to a plurality of driving circuit boards for driving the organic EL elements as in reference examples (see FIGS. 10 and 11) to be described below. Thus, transparent common electrode wiring lines (made of indium tin oxide (ITO)) are formed on the EL substrate for commonly connecting the transparent common electrode wiring lines to the plurality of organic EL elements to each other. Pixel electrodes (made of Al) are arranged for every organic EL element on the surface of the EL substrate facing the driving circuit board. Thus allows the driving circuits of the driving circuit board to be easily connected to the organic EL elements.
[Patent reference 1] Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-385179